Heroes of Golarion
Champions of the Realm The Heroes of Golarion are collection of various adventurers from the world who have come together to defeat a crisis. The individual chapter member do not always agree with one another, often bickering over trivial tasks and even outright betrayal in once case. However, the chapters have always faced down the worst that Golarion has to offer and come out on top. The following chapters are the groups who have come before and paved the way for the future of Golarion. First Chapter Formed initially to bring peace to the Stolen Lands, this chapter was first formed by Valeria, Plowson, Maghda and Bobbin. They headed into the Stolen lands of Brevoy and fought against numerous threats within. After encountering a group of kobolds, a dubious treaty was formed in order to locate the primary threat in the area. The halfling Eyc joined them at this point to aid as a guide to the location noted by the Kobolds. There they fought the Stag Lord and Johnathan Plowson was killed. The chapter were given rights to create a new kingdom in the reclaimed lands, and Isaac Valeria was named king of the region. Founding the city of Nova, the chapter quickly grew their council of governance and invited the children of Johnathan Plowson to join them in Nova. Abigail joined them as a member and Royal enforcer, while her brother's chose to remain separate. Life in Nova was thrown off track when word of trolls to the south-east was heard, and the chapter rose to the challenge. Well most of them as Bobbin had gotten lost in the forest one day and was never seen again. The chapter fought valiantly against the trolls and eventually killed their king, but great divisions were revealed within their number. Maghda had grown to hate Isaac after her and Abigail's initial encounter had nearly ended in her death, while Abigail and Eyc had grown disillusioned with the boy king and felt too constrained by his rule. An old half-drow named Jyco brought news of something terrible in Varnhold. The town had disappeared along with his sister Xina, and he wished for aid in finding them. The chapter reluctantly came together to assist, with bickering and bad air milling about the group. Upon arriving at Varnhold and facing off against a fortress of spriggans which killed Abigail's beloved pet raven and nearly killed Eyc, the pair had had enough. Eyc and Abigail said their goodbyes to the chapter and parted ways, Eyc back to Nova and Abigail into the wilderness further past. Jyco was saddened to see his sister's chances of returning to him fading away, but fate would have the chapter's back as they met the unlikely duo of Hasia and Forest investigating the Varnhold vanishing as well. As was common for this chapter, first impressions went poorly, but the two groups eventually agreed to work together to find what had done this. Finding their way to tomb of an ancient cyclops named Vordakai, the five unlikely companions delved inside. Facing waves of undead cyclopes, zombified villagers of Varnhold, as well as several outsiders, they forced their way through and into their confrontation with the lich Vordakai. He proved no match for the chapter's combined strength, but when he fell his ruby eye was immediately carved out by Maghda and plunged into her own eye. Hasia suspected evil magic at work and grew immediately suspicious of Maghda, but he was held off from any drastic measures by the others, a fact he would regret the rest of his life. The chapter returned to Nova and to tales of a reborn barbarian named Armag-Twice Born. He was leading the tiger lord tribe in raids against other nearby settlements and his eyes were set on taking Nova. The chapter set off to face him, first assaulting Fort Drelev which had allied with him and then after learning he had headed to a tomb north of it, venturing there as well. This proved the first task too daunting for the chapter, with half their number nearly falling to the skeleton archers and the divine guardian of the tomb. They fled back to Nova to regroup, and days later Armag had come for them with his tribe. He called out King Valeria to face him in a 1-1 duel to determine the fate of the city, which Valeria accepted against the advice of Hasia and some others. That advice proved foolish, as King Valeria proved his noble title by slaying the barbarian honorably and dismissing the tribe. An invitation came soon after the tribe had left, calling for the chapter to come to the Rushlight tournament in Pitax and partake on behalf of their kingdom. All members but Maghda agreed to go, and the chapter soon discovered why. Upon their return home they found that undead roamed the streets of Nova and the other council members had all been murdered. They fought their way into catacombs beneath the streets and were lured to a chamber where the Novaite Conspirators were waiting. The battle that ensued left Valeria as the sole survivor, his other party members killed by the traitors magic or cut down by his own blade. He took Forest and Hasia above to be brought back, the rest were beyond his means or will to bring back. The following months brought the surprise attack of Pitax to the weakened city, and it quickly fell. The three remaining chapter members did not surrender however, enacting a year long guerrilla campaign against the armies of Pitax until they determined it was no longer worth it to hold the city. The city as torched and the armies headed home. Nova was a shell of its former self by King Valeria was not about to left the shining jewel burn out, spending the rest of his life rebuilding it. Forest, having had several brushes with death, left the chapter to worship Charon and to learn more of his ways. The two remaining chapter members guarded Nova until Valeria's assassination in 4756. Hasia, enraged by the death's and departures of every friend he knew took his vengeance out on his former owners by burning them alive in their homes. He was arrested for his crimes placed in prison within Brevoy. Thus the tale of the first chapter of the Heroes of Golarion came to a close. Members * Johnathan Plowson - Deceased * Isaac Valeria - Deceased * Maghda - Deceased * Bobbin - Unknown * Eyc - Deceased * Abigail Plowson - Deceased * Jyco - Deceased * Hasia Cristal * Forest Second Chapter A group of adventurers came together in the early months of 4805 to form a mercenary group. The War of Three Houses had been going on for several months now and each house was calling for mercenaries to join their cause. The second chapter formed with Xander, Khalid, Bultar, Zandu, and Lizkhal as its founding members. Recruiters from the three houses had traveled to Nova and the chapter was eager to answer the call. They found their employer within House Chimera, a stone Giant named Derz recruiting them to assist. They had been turned off from the other houses by the obviously evil ghast Jeridan, and the inquisitor of the Order of the True Flame who was denouncing the town and houses for their evil ways. Conflicts between the houses within Nova's borders led to a small skirmish in the courtyard which revealed Lizkhal's burning hatred for House Dragon. Forced to leave the city after having killed several members of House Crane and Chimera, the chapter traveled west to the capital of the League of the North, Hajoth Hakados. Their journey brought them face to face with each houses warriors and mannerisms, and by the time they arrived they believed they had made the right choice. Meeting with Elder Abi-Gayl, the chapter was given their first assignment. They would head further west to the small border-town of Daregtown where House Crane's armies were beginning to converge on the ill-defended town. Making their way over, the chapter began to learn more about each other, discovering that each person was hiding something from the group. Distrust was beginning to rise when the chapter arrived in Daregtown and confronted several spies and assassins within its borders. It was during one such confrontation that Zandu was taken prisoner and into a series of inter-planar tunnels through a portal in the mountains. Alerted to Zandu's disappearance by his familiar, Susan, the chapter headed into the mountains and guided by Bultar's superhuman survival skills, found the portal into the Shadow Tunnels. These tunnels proved devious, splitting the chapter further and further apart as they walked through its dimly lit corridors. Zandu had managed to escape his chains within, and the party eventually found in a room with a Kyton where he was hidden against a wall. The chapter fought hard against the Kyton, and defeated it eventually. His death provided them with an orb that would allow the chapter to navigate the shadow tunnels without issue. Using the orb led them to the other end of the tunnels where they discovered a large House Crane army ready to send it's armies through. Members * Xander Blackwater * Khalid Hassan * Zandu * Bultar Plowson * Lizkhal * Elendil * "XJ9" * Xina * Raziel * Redasa Sama Third Chapter Members * Lucian Rex * Uldric Briarwood * Duke Lynx * Lallil * Wrevok the Corpse Master * Echo Category:Organization